El hada y el mago
by Malasletras
Summary: /Re-edición/ Song-fic, "El hada y el mago" de Rata Blanca/ Itachi quiere enamorarse, aunque sabe que eso significa atar a una persona a la perdición, sin embargo Sakura lo cautiva y las consecuencias... todo acaba en tragedia.


Bueno, todos se darán cuenta que esto es una re-edición, comoe stoy tratando de hacer con todos mis fics del asco, aunque supongo que algunos será imposible de salvar jajaja NOS VEMOS!

* * *

Volvíamos de la nación de la roca, Itachi en su afán, quiso ir a buscar unos pergaminos con jutsus prohibidos, otra vez, habían pasado siete meses desde…su tragedia… pero el no perdía la esperanza e iba a donde fuera cuando se enteraba que existía algún manuscrito o un anciano con conocimientos es artes oscuras, y yo, lo acompañaba porque si esta organización era un tanto maléfica, no pude evitar encariñarme con ese maldito, al fin al cabo era el único que conocía mi historia, y yo conocía la suya…por eso, no soportaba que fuera un tonto masoquista, que aún tuviera en su habitación el cuerpo, que experimentara con él, eso le hacía mal, y aunque lo comprendía los primeros meses, esta situación se le está escapando de las manos.

-Itachi... ¿Por cuánto tiempo más iras tras pergaminos, documentos con jutsus prohibidos cada vez que aparezcan en el mapa? ¿cuántas veces te has encontrado con engaños y más desolación? esto ya no te hace bien hombre- Le dije con un tono socarrón para que no pensara que estaba reprochándole algo, ni para que se enojara porque me estaba burlando de él, Itachi soltó un enorme suspiro antes de responderme.

-Hasta que lo consiga Kisame, algún día encontraré el poder para que ella, para que yo… yo la maté…tengo que…- Itachi se estaba atragantando, por no decir muriendo, como cada vez que hablábamos del tema, le puse una mano el hombro y entramos en la guarida norte de Akatsuki, la que por cierto, últimamente estaba muy silenciosa, sólo quedábamos Tobi, Pein, Zetsu y Konan a parte de nosotros, los demás había sido exterminados por Konoha, hubiéramos tenido a alguien más en nuestras filas de no ser por…

Cuando entramos Tobi nos saludó entusiasta y nos dijo que Pein y Zetsu estaban de misión, y Konan saludo sonrojada a Itachi y a mi fría, no me sorprendía, Itachi siempre tenía éxito con las mujeres pero no tanto en el amor.

-Yo me voy a mi cuarto tengo que…cosas- Dijo Itachi con la misma escusa que siempre, para irse del mundo para encerrarse en otro, a uno más cruel, se fue dejando a una Konan, como siempre preocupada, y a Tobi lanzando un montón de preguntas incoherentes que no hacían mas que deseara que Deidara estuviera vivo y le diera una patada.

Konan me miró escéptica, repito, como siempre, mientras me sentaba en un sillón cercano.

-Hace tiempo que Itachi está así, dime, por favor, ¿Qué le sucedió?- Preguntó Konan sentándose con una pierna cruzada en el sillón que estaba frente al mío

-¿Quieres oír una historia Konan?- Le dije a modo de respuesta, ella asintió

-¡Si Tobi es un buen chico y quiere escuchar una Historia!- Chilló Tobi y se ubicó al lado de la chica origami

-Te recuerdo que accediste bajo tu propia voluntad, la historia te puede causar daños sicológicos, escalofríos y diarrea- Dije burlándome de ella

-¡Cállate y habla de una vez! ¿Esto tiene que ver con Itachi no?- Me interpeló

-Si…no sé si Itachi se enoje por compartirla contigo pero ya no puedo encontrar por mi mismo una manera de ayudarlo, él mismo ya no puede cargar con su dolor, y creo que todos debemos ayudarle- Dije, me sentí cursi y sentí que pasaba a llevar los principio implícitos de una organización asesina a nivel de Akatsuki, supongo que aún tenemos corazón dentro de nuestras corazas.

-Esta es la historia de hace más o menos siete mese…cuando Itachi estaba desesperado por amor- Dije para empezar y darle un tono dramático, Tobi se removió ansioso y Konan puso una mueca.

-No seas tonto, Itachi no necesita de esos sentimientos, él es muy poderoso- Dijo Konan entre los celos y el interés.

-No interrumpas y déjame empezar

_Cuenta la historia de un mago que un día en su bosque encantado lloró_

_Porque a pesar de su magia,_

_No había podido encontrar el amor_

**Todo empezó cuando volvíamos de atrapar al seis colas, Itachi iba callado, más de lo normal, sólo caminaba mirando al piso, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.**

**-¿Vas a decir algo Itachi?, me estoy aburriendo- Dije sinceramente, Itachi carraspeó.**

**-A pesar de todo, nosotros somos amigos ¿verdad Kisame?- Preguntó Itachi con un tono apagado.**

**-Si, puedes confiar en mi- Le dije, aunque me sentí ridículo.**

**-¿Te has sentido alguna vez vacío?- Pregunto girando la cara para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo, si, Itachi Uchiha estaba sonrojado.**

**-No… ¿Te sientes mal Itachi?- Me burlé un poco de él.**

**-No es gracioso Kisame…es que yo… tu… ¿Has estado enamorado?- Pregunto carraspeando otra vez, yo lancé una carcajada**

**-¿Itachi-kun me estas declarando tus sentimientos?- Dije con tono meloso, Itachi chasqueó la lengua y calló, el muy idiota me hizo sentir culpable- Ya, Itachi, era una broma, no, nunca estado enamorado, incluso dudo tener un sentimiento más que compañerismo en Akatsuki- Le respondí finalmente, el paró de caminar y se sentó al pie de un árbol**

**-Yo… - Comenzó a decir, parecía avergonzado, Itachi nuca mostraba sus sentimientos, a veces me contaba cosas, cosas buenas, cosas malas, ¿pero quién era yo para juzgarlo?, puede que estuviera enamorado de mi o de otro de Akatsuki, yo haría que se le quitara lo marica en caso de emergencia, no me quería ver involucrado en una relación de ese tipo.**

**-¿Te gusta Konan?- Empecé a preguntar, por lo más aceptable, él negó con la cabeza- ¿Deidara?- Pensando en que era lo más parecido a una mujer chillona después de Konan, él me miró con furia.**

**-No es lo que piensas Kisame-Dijo alzando la vista al cielo- yo…nunca he estado enamorado- Finalizó**

**-¿Y… cuál es el problema?- Pegunté confundo, no tenía idea a donde quería llegar, aunque por otro lado me sentí bastante aliviado.**

**-Me gustaría haber experimentado eso…antes de morir- Dijo triste.**

**-¿No eres virgen?- Pregunté aún confundido.**

**-No soy virgen Kisame, pero…me hubiera gustado restaurar mi clan, hacer feliz a una mujer, llegar a casa después de una misión rango B…ser un hombre normal- Me respondió melancólicamente Itachi.**

**-Itachi…esto se trata de tus ojos- Dije respetuosamente. No pude vislumbrar otro tema, cosas como el anhelo de normalidad, o de tiempos pasados, no cabían en mi mente, yo era feliz con el tipo de vida que llevaba.**

**-Si…mi vista se deteriora cada día mas, sin mencionar que estoy enfermo Kisame , pronto ya no voy a poder levantarme, y tengo que durar lo suficiente para que mi hermano me mate y pueda regresar a Konoha con gloria frente a esas personas que tanto lo buscan, él tiene gente que lo quiere y lo extraña. Siento un poco de envidia, nunca me gustó ser "Itachi el genio" "Itachi el ambu" "Itachi sempai" yo sólo quería ser…Itachi**

**Yo me quedé callado asimilando, lo que el sentía, éramos muy diferente, yo gozaba de esta vida de vandalismo, él estaba obligado a ella, él deseaba algo imposible para nosotros y para él en su estado, yo no quería nada, solo me apetecía dejar un pequeño recuerdo de mi existencia: "Kisame fue un Akatsuki, un criminal de los mas buscados"**

_La luna su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar_

_Todo el dolor que sentía_

_Por culpa de su tan larga soledad_

**-No te entiendo Itachi…si quieres una mujer, busca una, tu no tienes problema para eso, hace de ella una Uchiha, y llévala a la guarida, tu sabes que no hay reglas contra eso, solo mira a Pein con Konan- Le había dicho**

-Yo no tengo nada con Pein- Gritó Konan interrumpiendo mi Relato, Tobi la miró feo y yo también- Ejem…continúa

**Como les iba diciendo, después de decir eso, Itachi meditó un poco, tal vez su situación era difícil de explicar, no lo parece, pero él es muy sentimental.**

**-Yo no quiero a cualquier mujer, yo nunca he encontrado a una que…despierte en mi una sensación especial… además ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer yo?, un cartel que diga "se busca", un futuro no seguro, escabullidas de base, en base ¿Qué hará cuando tenga misiones si no es Ninja?, además, yo ya tracé mi destino; mi hermano me tiene que matar para que vuelva como un héroe a Konoha…Se tiene que dar cuenta que…hay gente que lo quiere, ¿y que pasaría con esa mujer?, se quedaría sola… Sin mi la echarían de Akatsuki**

_Y es que sabía muy bien_

_Que en su existir_

_Nunca debía salir de su destino_

**-Itachi eres un sentimental…pero es el destino…- Le dije más por consolarlo**

**-No sabía que tu creyeras en esas cosas- Sonrió débilmente**

**-La verdad no lo creo, el destino y una mierda, a la mierda con tu hermano, a la mierda con tu clan, a la mierda con Akatsuki, a la mierda con tu puta enfermedad, puedes encontrar a una mujer y la harás feliz, vas a tener toda una comarca de Uchihas, dejarás Akatsuki, le dirás a tu hermano la verdad y que él se valla a destruir a Konoha para vengar al clan, aún eres joven Itachi ¿Cuántos años tienes veinte y muchos?- Le dije enojado, prácticamente estaba escribiendo su testamento, el hombre me deprimía. Caí en la cuenta que nuevamente estaba siendo cursi, me preocupaba demasiado por él, relaciones de amistad son peligrosas, sobretodo cuando le estaba aconsejando dejar Akatsuki, ¿sería entonces mi enemigo?**

**-Gracias Kisame…pero no es tan fácil, no sacrifiqué a todos mis familiares por Konoha para que después mi propio hermano la vaya a destruir**

Me reí interrumpiendo mi relato

-Kisame cállate y sigue contando la historia- Refunfuñó Konan, Tobi estaba quieto, demasiado, supongo que soy un buen narrador

-Es que me causa gracia lo que sigue.- Respondí

**La verdad es que Itachi me daba pena, cada día lucía más viejo, sus ojeras eran más marcadas, y parecía haber perdido todo interés en la organización, en su hermano, ni se preocupaba de esconder su chacra. Y llegué a una conclusión este hombre necesitaba una mujer.**

**Le organicé un montón de citas, no decía que él era Itachi, el de Akatsuki , yo me trasformaba en un niñato que buscaba citas para su hermano, apuntaba a Itachi a lo lejos y todas aceptaban, algunas se enteraban que era un Akatsuki ¿Les importaba? no, Itachi salía con ellas respetuosamente, pero después me daba una paliza, diciéndome que no quería citas.**

**-Pero Itachi ¿Tu quieres a una mujer y enamorarte de ella no?- Le preguntaba y él contestaba siempre lo mismo.**

**-Me gustaría enamorarme, sentirme querido de verdad…pero tampoco quiero atar a una mujer una vida miserable, a una lápida, porque, sinceramente cada día empeoro más, moriré sin haberle enseñado el Katón a un niño, ni a mantenerse parado en el agua por medio de su chacra…son muchas cosas que cualquiera podría hacer, pero que el destino se las ha privado a Itachi Uchiha.**

**Esa era la respuesta que me daba siempre, hasta que simplemente dejó de ir a las citas y cada día se hacía más débil, su paso era más lento, sus ojos se nublaban como los de un anciano que ya lo ha visto yodo, que ya no tiene nada más que hacer. Itachi no era viejo, y era muy poderoso, pero se dejaba llevar, trataba de hacerle fácil el trabajo a Sasuke, dejando su rastro sin preocupaciones, al parecer quería pelear con él en serio antes de dejar que lo matara, había llegado al final de su camino, parecía que su destino ya estaba decidido, repito, eso parecía.**

_Si alguien te tiene que amar_

_Ya lo sabrás_

_Sólo tendrás que saber, reconocerlo_

**Un día sentimos un chacra, fuerte, demasiado fuerte para tratarse de una sola persona, pero eso era lo que nos decía nuestro sentidos, , pensamos que era Sasuke, que tendría que despedirme de una vez por todas de mi compañero, de mi amigo, de mi hermano, cuando apareció de las sombras una linda pelirrosa de ojos verdes, Itachi quedó medio idiotizado, y yo, testarudamente decidí, a cuesta de ambos que ella sería mi cuñadita, así que me acerqué a Itachi y le susurré:**

**-Estoy agotado, no parece difícil, te la dejo a ti- El no dijo nada, no asistió ni reclamó, sólo se puso frente a esa niña que yo personalmente creí una preciosura.**

**Parecía una batalla de miradas hasta que Itachi finalmente habló.**

**-Tu eres la compañera del nueve colas- Me sentí decepcionado, había pensado en algo como "Esto debe ser amor a primera vista" y estaba satisfecho con la elección de Itachi, porque pude ver en su mirada que esa niña le había movido la tierra- Te creció, el pelo- Volvió a decir Itachi entrecortadamente, al principio creí que estaba nervioso, pero me di cuenta que en realidad, estaba sufriendo… ¡sus ojos!**

**-Muy observador señor Uchiha, ahora me lo llevaré a usted a Konoha- Dijo la niña de manera desafiante, se puso en cuclillas, preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento.**

**-Él ira a donde tu quieras- Dije divertido ante la expresión de confusión de la niña y la enojada de Itachi. Su dolor parecía haber desaparecido.**

**La pelirrosa levantó el puño y lo clavó en la tierra que tembló en su sufrimiento y después se abrió antes los pies de Itachi, él esquivó las rocas y las grietas sedientas de almas y se dirigió donde la chica con un kunai en alto, ese no era su estilo, quería jugar, no tenía intención hacerle daño, pero a medio camino se detuvo empezó a escupir sangre y se calló en la tierra inconsciente, yo estaba asustado…**

-¿Te asustaste?- Pregunto entre risotadas Konan, volviendo a interrumpirme .

- Tobi quiere escuchar la historia, Tobi le pide a Konan que deje continuar al tiburoncín- Dijo Tobi

Yo aclaré mi garganta y continué.

**Asustado, corrí donde y Itachi, pero la pelirrosa ya estaba cargándolo, e iba hacer una pose para llevárselo en un puff, cuando chasqueó la lengua y volvió a dejar a Itachi en el suelo, se agachó y comenzó a examinarlo, yo no lo podía creer ¿Iba a prestarle ayuda a un Akatsuki?**

**-¿Niña que haces? pudiste habértelo llevado, te hubieran recibido con un gran aplauso, como una heroína-. Dije para tratar de entenderla, temí haberla incitado a recapacitar, yo estaba en desventaja, ella podía usar a Itachi como rehén.**

**-Soy un ninja médico y después soy kunoichi de Konoha, el deber ante todo- Dijo de manera mecánica y abrió los ojos de Itachi y sacó una linterna para examinarlo, yo me quedé en silencio observándola, revisó cada parte del cuerpo de Itachi, y luego con mi ayuda lo arrastramos a la sombra de unos árboles.**

**-Fatiga producida por el excesivo dolor- Dijo la ojijade- Este hombre sufre mucho físicamente debido al desgaste de sus ojos y de su organismo sensorial y neuronal en general, iré por unas yerbas, haré una poción y se recuperará, incluso, recuperará un 90% de la vista perdida y el dolor desaparecerá un 100% si toma lo que le recetaré por una semana- Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, esa niña prácticamente le iba a devolver la vida a Itachi y no parecía tener remordimiento alguno, desapareció y apareció en seguida con una mochila y de ahí sacó una tetera- Toma, hace fuego y calienta agua, yo volveré con las yerbas, sé cuales son, tengo la mitad, la otra mitad están en un radio de 5 Km.- Dijo, yo recibí la tetera, asombrado de sus habilidades, si la niña se volvía mi cuñada, sería un gran aporte para Akatsuki.**

**-Igual es mucha distancia nena- Le dije**

**-Tengo mis trucos, y no me digas nena, estúpido- El chacra se hizo visible en sus pies y corrió de manera impresionante dejando solamente un olor a cerezos en su lugar y una ráfaga de viento.**

**Me levanté y llené la tetera, el riachuelo pasaba ahí mismo y fastidiado hice fuego con unas rocas, me sentía cavernícola, Itachi siempre prendía las fogatas. Puse a calentar el líquido, en hacer todo eso me tardé sólo unos diez minutos y apenas me senté la niña rosada ya estaba ahí , moliendo las yerbas silenciosamente, luego vertió todo en la tetera y esperó a que hirviera.**

**De repente Itachi aulló de dolor, la ojijade se levantó y lo sentó en sus piernas, y comenzó a darle leves palmadas en la cara hasta que Itachi despertó.**

**-Kisame, en mi mochila hay un baso, echa un poco del líquido ahí, Itachi está desorientado- Dijo mientras Itachi balbuceaba cosas incoherentes.**

**-Conoces nuestros nombres - Dije mientras hacía lo que ella me había ordenado.**

**-Son Akatsuki- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la poción a Itachi- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, no me digas de otra manera- Continuó después que Itachi empezó a abrir los ojos, esta vez sin decir estupideces**

**Empezó a anochecer, Itachi se había quedado nuevamente dormido, y Sakura, la rosadita me dijo que durmiera, que ella tenía que quedarse vigilando los signos vitales de Itachi.**

**Cuando desperté Itachi estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, el que había conocido, hasta las ojeras eran menos notorias, y en su pecho estaba una dormida Sakura**

**-Ella te salvó- Dije**

**-Ella me devolvió la vida- Me rectificó**

**-Bueno que esperas- Dije al tiempo que me levantaba**

**-¿De qué?- Preguntó Itachi**

**-Tu querías una mujer, yo diría que te quitó cinco años de encima…Estás de suerte, encontraste tu mujer- Le respondí como si fuera obvio, para mi lo era, Itachi dudó un poco pero finalmente respondió.**

-**Yo soy un criminal rango S, ella es una Ninja de Konoha, una de las mejores ninjas médicos, ella salva vidas, yo las destruyo…no podemos estar juntos**

**-Pero te gustaría. Reproché encogiéndome de hombros**

**La Rosadita despertó, se sonrojo al verse en los brazos de Itachi, y el también trató de ocultar el suyo, pero yo pude notarlo, se levantó, lanzó un suspiro y dijo:**

**-Estoy haciendo una misión cerca de acá… mañana vas a venir a medianoche a este mismo lugar, tengo que chequearte y darte más medicina, te diría los ingredientes pero es una mezcla que yo inventé y pienso mantenerla en secreto- Después de eso desapareció entre una ráfaga de pétalos de cerezo, Itachi se quedó medio atontado mirando un lugar vacío, se levantó y nos fuimos, yo no volví a ver a la pelirrosa pero sé lo que pasó después…**

_Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó_

_Con la más dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamás conoció_

-Kisame, ¿por qué cuentas historias tan tristes?- Me llené de tensión cuando vi que Itachi había salido de su habitación, no estaba enojado, en realidad, no demostraba ninguna emoción, hubiera preferido que se enojara.

- Tobi quiere que Itachi se calle y tiburoncín siga contándola- Chilló Tobi

-No nos habías contado nada- Refunfuñó Konan

-Lo siento Itachi, si quieres me callo- Dije para no seguir molestándolo, pero para mi sorpresa, él se sentó al lado mío y lanzó un suspiro

-No sabes muy bien lo que pasó, desde ahora yo seguiré contando la historia- Dijo sonriendo con nostalgia, me alegré porque después de todo sentía algo, porque al fin sabría toda la historia y porque había logrado distraerlo de sus peligrosos jutsus, pero no todo era tan bueno ciertamente, le había tocado la parte más dolorosa.

**No entendía lo que me pasaba, lo único que quería era que llegara la medianoche, sentía un poco de dolor en la cabeza, pero era soportable comparado con el que había convivido en los últimos años, y podía notar perfectamente, tal como había dicho Kisame que la chica me había devuelto prácticamente la vista, y yo no había tenido tiempo de agradecerle.**

**Incluso decidí irme un poco más temprano, aunque la guarida no quedaba lejos y podía llegar al lugar en quince minutos, no quería que Sakura llegara temprano y tuviera que esperar, eso no era caballeroso, así que ante el desconcierto de Pein y las burlas de Kisame a las 11:00PM de la noche yo estaba recargado en un árbol esperándola, faltaba aproximadamente media hora para el encuentro cuando ella apareció.**

**-Llegaste temprano- Me dijo, estaba un poco sonrojada, pero no quise sacar conclusiones y le atribuí el crédito no a mi presencia, si no al viaje que seguramente realizó**

**-Tu también- Dije torpemente, algo inusual en mi**

**-No puedo hacer esperar a los pacientes- Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a mi- Quítate la capa- Pidió, yo le hice caso- Ahora la polera- Me volvió a decir, esta vez un poco avergonzada.**

**Sus manos emitían un reconfortante chacra color verde y pasaba sus finas manos por mi torso verificando cosas de médico y luego pasó a mi cuello, a mi cara, me di cuenta que iba a terminar la sesión ya que estaba buscando en su banano lo que supuse era la medicina, así traté de decir algo para retenerla unos segundos a mi lado.**

**-¿Por qué buscaste una cura para ceguera que produce el sharingan?- Dije patéticamente, la respuesta era obvia.**

**-Por Sasuke- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Tu lo amas- Volví a hablar, un poco molesto y desviando la vista.**

**-Si…- Bajo la cabeza tristemente, se levantó y continuó- Tómate en mi presencia la medicina, no quiero que intenten copiar la receta.**

**Feliz de retenerla más tiempo, pero cuando terminé me arrebató el frasco y simplemente desapareció de ahí.**

**Había perdido una oportunidad pero aún me quedaban seis días para conquistarla. Para mi decepción el siguiente día fue igual, llegué temprano, ella también, una plática irrelevante y estúpida, medicina, desaparición, pero en el cuarto día las cosas empezaron a mejorar.**

**Yo decidí llegar puntualmente a medianoche, para ver lo que pasaba, encontrándome con una muy molesta Sakura.**

**-Llegaste tarde- Dijo sonrojada.**

**-No son las doce en punto- Dije dándole una sonrisa, era la primera vez que ella perdía la calma frente a mi.**

**-Ya cállate y sígueme- Dijo empezando a saltar por unos árboles, yo la seguí aunque no entendía donde me llevaba**

**-¿A donde vamos?- Pregunté, puede que fuera una trapa, después de todo ella era una Ninja de Konoha…pero si era una trampa, bien, siempre y cuando ella fuera mi verdugo, mi carcelero, todo me daría igual, ahora que había conocido ese sentimiento que tanto había anhelado, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo tan fácilmente, algún día tendría que hacerlo, pero era muy luego, aún me quedaban tres días para recibir aunque fuese una caricia, no pedía más que un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, después de eso buscaría a Sasuke y me podría ir tranquilo a la tumba.**

**-A mi habitación – Dijo como si nada**

-¡Itachi no quiero que nos relates nada pervertido!- Gritó enfurecida Konan

-No Konan no lo haré- Dijo Itachi saliendo como de un trance.

-Ah zorra arruinaste el drama- Le reproché a Konan

-Como decía- Itachi continuó su historia

**-A mi habitación – Dijo como si nada**

**-¿Llevarás a un Akatsuki a su habitación?- Dije sin podérmelo creer, aunque una parte de mi estaba complacido**

**-Tú no me harás nada por dos simples motivos- Volvió a decir**

**-¿Cuáles?- Pregunté interesado**

**-Uno, me debes la vida y Dos…te gusto- Dejé de saltar por los árboles de la impresión, pero ella no dejó de hacerlo así que volví a alcanzarla.**

**-¿Y por qué vamos a su alcoba?- Dije nervioso- Sabes que me gustas, eso es cruel.**

**-Porque te recuperaste más rápido de lo que pensaba, así que te daré una última cantidad de la pócima, tendré que preparar una más para finalizar el proceso, esperaremos hasta mañana y veremos los resultados finales antes de que me valla a Konoha- Mi dicha se esfumó por arte de magia se me habían acabado las oportunidades, era hora de decirle adiós a Sakura y a los maravillosos sentimientos que ella despertaba en mí, el resto del camino fue silencioso, nos escabullimos a su habitación del hotel en donde se hospedaba y ella se fue directamente a la cocina antes de crear cualquier atmósfera romántica.**

**Yo me senté a esperar en la cama, ya que el lugar no era muy lujoso, era la cama, una cocina, un baño un sillón mullido, un espejo y una alfombra color moho, ella llegó y me ofreció un baso con el líquido que se me había hecho tan familiar y dos pastillas.**

**-Ahora duerme, acuéstate- Dijo ella dulcemente mientras apuntaba la cama**

**-Yo dormiré en el piso- Dije negándome a que ella lo hiciera.**

**-Eres un paciente hazme caso- Dijo frunciéndole ceño, suspiré decidí arriesgarme**

-¿Y donde dormirás tu?- Le pregunté levantando una ceja.

**-En el piso- Dijo ella sonriéndome, le jalé el brazo lanzándola sobre la cama, ella me miró sonrosada- ¿Qué-que vas a hacerme?- En el fondo aterrada**

-**VAMOS a dormir- Enfaticé la primera palabra, ella no reclamó, solo se hizo a un lado y me dejó espacio, ante su atenta mirada me saqué la capa, el protector y desactivé mi sharingan y me ubiqué a su lado dándole la espalda para no que no se sintiera incómoda, pero la pelirrosa se movía de un lugar a otro, pensé que no podía dormir pero cuando me di vuelta para ver que le pasaba me di cuenta que estaba llorando mientras agitaba los brazos , seguramente era la desesperación en medio de una pesadilla.**

-**Sasuke-kun no lo hagas- Susurró en sueños, al carajo con el chequeo, de todas formas ella se iría así que decidí adelantar nuestra despedida, muda y dolorosa, pero en ese momento volvió a susurrar- No, Sasuke-kun, no dañes a Itachi- Lanzó un grito y se reincorporó agitada, gritó nuevamente, cuando vio que la miraba fijamente se sonrojo de manera furiosa, jamás me había parecido algo tan hermoso o atractivo.**

**-Estabas soñando con Sasuke- Dije aguantándome la emoción de preguntarle sobre que había soñado respecto a mí.**

**-Si- Respondió mientras bajaba el rostro**

**-Tu lo amas- Afirmé**

**-No… - Dijo ella- Yo…me enamoré de otra persona**

**-¿De quién?- Pregunté**

**-Un criminal de rango S, llamado…I-ta-chi- Pronunció sensualmente mi nombre y luego se lanzó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme, yo le correspondí… de manera desesperada…ella era lo que tanto había esperado…lo que tanto había deseado, nuestras cuerpos cobraron vida con el roce, hoy sería, la última noche que la vería, y aunque no quería lastimarla, mis manos tenían vida propia, desabrochaban, tocaban y acariciaban, mi boca, besaba y succionaba, actuaba como un experto, pero la miraba y le hablaba como un tonto adolescente enamorado, todo terminó más pronto de lo que me habría gustado, con un grito de gozo por su parte, con su nombre brotando de mis labios. La atraje a mi pecho y le besé el cabello, ella rodeó mi espalda con sus sedosos brazos, mi mente no paraba de gritar de júbilo, ni el destino podría separarme se Sakura, pero si ella quería terminar esto, yo la entendería y buscaría rápidamente mi final para no tener que aguantar el dolor de su ausencia.**

**Cuando amaneció y ella comenzó a despertar me sorprendí, no había dormido en toda la noche, ¿Pero que podía hacer? solo quería aprovechar estar con ella, memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo…**

**- Itachi- Dijo notablemente avergonzada**

-**Hola Sakura- Traté de contenerme pero volví a besarla, ella me correspondió gustosa, y luego se levantó permitiéndome observar mejor su cuerpo.**

**-Levántate, puede que te necesiten- Dijo ella, yo me entristecí.**

**-Me quiero quedar hasta que te vallas para despedirme de ti, además aún no me has hecho el último chequeo- Dije con la voz apagada, ella se empezó a reír de manera encantadora.**

**-No me voy Itachi, tampoco hay chequeo, incluso…no era necesario que tomaras más medicina sólo te daba menta… te curaste en el momento que bebiste el primer sorbo de la medicina que te preparé, es muy buena y potente…y aunque hoy tenía que irme….decidí…quedarme, bueno, yo—Comenzó a tartamudear yo estaba tan, feliz, nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida la tomé de la cintura la besé y la volví a hacer mía.**

_Desde ese mismo momento el hada y el mago quisieron estar_

_Solos los dos en el mundo_

_Amándose siempre y en todo lugar_

**Nos seguimos viendo, resultó que ella estaba de vacaciones.**

**Siempre nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar a la medianoche.**

_Y el mal que siempre existió_

_No soportó_

_Ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres_

**Fuimos ingenuos y no notamos una presencia vigilante, fue culpa de ambos, Sakura no se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke y yo bajé lo suficiente mi guardia como para no sentirlo.**

**Mi hermano nos descubrió y cegado como nunca por el odio y la venganza, planeó su estrategia desde mi nuevo talón de Aquiles: Sakura.**

**Fue la medianoche más oscura de mi vida la que Sakura faltó a nuestro encuentro, fueron eternos los segundos que demoré en correr hasta nuestro refugio. El horror que experimenté al verla atada y a Sasuke amenazándola fue inexplicable.**

**-Aléjate de ella- Exigí**

**-No, hermano, te equivocas, ella siempre me perteneció- Me corrigió con la locura como compañera, estaba escrito en su cara, había perdido la razón.**

**-Sasuke, métame, has lo que quieras conmigo pero déjala ir- Supliqué, caí de rodillas en medio de mis gimoteos en nombre de aquella que amaba, Sakura solo lloraba desde su posición.**

**-No, lo siento por Sakura, pero tu me quitaste lo que más amaba, mi familia, ahora, yo te lo quitaré todo a ti.- Una risa lo sacudió mientras se dirigía a Sakura, un descuido y yo estaba en un genjutsu, desesperación y yo no podía pensar, el único momento en el que deseé ser un genio en mi vida, y mi mente estaba en blanco.**

**Cuando desperté era demediado tarde. Sakura no solo había sido asesinada, también había sido desnudada, y probablemente violada.**

**Lloré tanto que perdí la conciencia, cuando volví a abrir los ojos había destruido hasta 20 kilómetros alrededor del radio en el que me encontraba.**

_Y con su odio atacó_

_Hasta que el hada calló_

_En ese sueño fatal de no sentir_

-Y eso es todo- Dijo Itachi levantándose- Esa es la historia de por qué busco desesperadamente jutsus prohibidos, la historia de por qué soy un amargado que se la pasa en su cuarto. Esa es la historia de Sakura y la mía, no es la más triste que el mundo a contemplado, pero es la más triste que yo me sé, ahora con su permiso…me retiro- Itachi hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue a su cuarto.

-Bien, eso fue muy difícil- Dije para calmar el ambiente de tristeza que se había instalado entre nosotros

- Tobi quiere un abrazó- Tobi se dio vuelta y abrazó a Konan ella lo apartó .

-Itachi nunca se recuperará, su única esperanza, su única razón para vivir, es devolver a la vida a ese cadáver que tiene en su cuarto- Dije bajando la cabeza.

-No sé que decir- Dijo Konan

-No digas nada, sólo ten fe en Itachi, algún día el volverá a ver a su milagro-Dije tratando de consolar a Konan

-¿Su milagro?- Dijo celosa Konan

-Le devolvió la vista por completo, le quitó los dolores, le enseñó a amar hizo sonreír, le dio un propósito en la vida, si eso no es un milagro…no sé cómo mierda definir uno- Dije enojado, Konan agachó la cabeza y Tobi solo se comportaba como Tobi.

_Y en su desdicha pasaba las noches el mago buscando el poder_

_Que devolviera su hada, su amor, su mirada tan dulce que ayer_

_Y no paró desde entonces buscando la forma de recuperar_

_A la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar_

Desde que Itachi había contado su historia se palpaba la tristeza en el aire. Y sin embargo, fue Itachi quien rompió esta tristeza cuando volvió agitado de su cuarto.

-Lo he encontrado, Sakura volverá- Después de decir eso volvió corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Konan .

-A mi me sonó como una invitación- Le respondí, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Itachi.

Cuando llegamos, encontramos, para mi sorpresa, un muy bien mantenido cadáver de la pelirrosa, deseaba preguntar cómo era eso posible, pero cuando vi que Itachi estaba con los ojos cerrados haciendo múltiples poses de manos decidí mirar en silencio. El terror me llenó, y estoy seguro que a los demás también, cuando vi como una especie de nube avanzaba por la habitación, un tenue olor a cerezos me invadió y un escalofriante "Itachi, mi amor" se escuchaba en la lejanía, Konan lanzó una exclamación al ver, al igual que todos, cómo la nube se trasformaba lentamente en una forma humana, en la forma de Sakura Haruno, Itachi abrió los ojos, se hizo una cortada y presionó el cuerpo inerte, el espíritu de Sakura, que supuse yo era esa nube de humo, comenzó a entrar al cuerpo, pero de pronto el proceso se detuvo…

No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero pude haber jurado que Sakura miraba con compasión y dulzura a Itachi, pude haber firmado con mi propia sangre que Itachi comprendió en ese momento que ella estaba mejor, donde fuera que estaba, la nube desapareció junto al olor a cerezos, junto a Sakura, junto al ambiente de espiritualidad y Konan volvió a chillar de horror, la miré para que me digiera que ocurría, pero ella sólo comenzó a llorar y me apuntaba algo, yo miré ese "algo" y me encontré con Itachi, que miraba un punto fijo desde el suelo, pareciera que estaba recostado mirando el techo, ya que sus ojos tenían cierto toque de …felicidad, pero no había que mentirse, ni mentir a los demás. Itachi estaba muerto. O quizá, descansando.

_Y sabe que es el amor_

_Y que tendrá fuerzas para soportar_

_Ese conjuro_

Me acerqué a su cuerpo inerte y el cerré los ojos.

-Kisame...Itachi esta…- Comenzó a decir Konan

-Está con su hada - Dije mirándola, ella rompió en llantos, Tobi se comportó por primera vez como un hombre y la sacó de ahí.

Miré el cadáver de Itachi.

-Estúpido - Las lágrimas acompañaron mis palabras.

Después de todo quizá, todas esa fanfarronerías de las que él siempre hablaba eran ciertas, quizá ese era su destino, su destino era morir gracias a su poder.

-De todas maneras venciste a la muerte y al destino Itachi- Dije ahora sonriendo pero aún con lágrimas- Pudiste amar, y podrás seguir haciéndolo…donde quiera que estén, y ahora nada los separará.

Después de decir eso, salí de la habitación, tal ves debería ir a ver a Konan, quizá el tonto de Tobi no podía consolarla muy bien del todo…Itachi se enamoró, ¿Por qué yo no podía?

_Sabe que en un día verá_

_Su dulce hada llegar_

_Y para siempre con él se quedará_

* * *

Bueno, es un song-fic.

Canción: El hada y el mago, de Rata Blanca

dejen un comentario con el insulto que quieran :D todos serán leídos y a preciados los quiero bye.


End file.
